Conceal, Don't Feel
by TheColdNeverBotheredMeAnyways
Summary: Jack Frost has wondered the Earth for centuries, only to just now figure out his purpose. Queen Elsa is now accepted by her people, but still is fearful of her past. But what they're both sure of is that they're missing something from their life that they're sure they'll never have. Rated T for possible future content (just a precaution). Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or ROTG
1. Pitch's Story

**Ok, so this is my first ever fanfiction, but I love Jelsa so much I wanted to try it out a bit and see how it went! Soooo, uh, please review, tell me what you think! Lol I'm totally considering taking it down soon just in case it sucks. But please review review review! **

**( FYI : takes place after Frozen, and towards the end of ROTG. I'm changing the plot a bit of ROTG, but imagine Jack is a guardian, they fought Pitch like the ending of the movie, everything is the same really except for the fact Pitch didn't go away for good or whatever. He's still there, just keeping a low profile, and the guardians have left him alone because he hasn't tried anything but they know he's out there.&& Jack has more believers and is slowly gaining.)**

Jack Frost was lazily letting the wind carry him past towns and over cities. He was swinging his staff back and forth, coating everything with thin snowflakes and frost, not really putting much effort into it.

He'd been in this mood lately. Sort of disinterested; indifferent to everything. He couldn't even summon the energy or put any heart into his daily skirmish with Bunny, and that was saying something, since the two of them butted heads on almost everything.

As he flew, he slowly grazed the town he was currently frosting over, and saw a small lake that was frozen over already, probably from his previous visits. Multiple young couples were skating on it, some worse than others, but all of them laughing or smiling.

Jack scowled and waved his staff, making it extra icy, hoping to take a few of them down. For what reason, he didn't know. It surprised him to realize that seeing all these couples made him slightly mad. Well not mad really, but... _jealous._

His wish came true though, as one young man fell down, dragging his girlfriend with him. Several of the other couples stopped and laughed, skating over to help the couple up, only to knock more down. Jack landed on a tree bordering the lake; hoping to see the girl yell at him for that, or something to happen that would match his mood. His scowl only deepened though, as the original couple that fell began to kiss, causing whistles and more commotion among the group of skaters.

Jack flew off, unknowingly leaving a wake of a beginning of a storm behind him. He didn't even know why all of that made him mad. He didn't even know why he'd been in a mood for the past few weeks. He just was.

Once he was a few big cities away from the town with the couple, he stopped next to a pond similar to the one at his hometown, except this one had a waterfall. He sat on a rock near the edge, slowly freezing the waterfall from the top down to the base. He was so preoccupied with his current activity, that the voice that resounded through the trees scared him.

"Hello Jack," a low, uncanny voice spoke. He jumped, and turned, but no one was there. But he didn't need to see anyone to know who that voice belonged too.

"Pitch," Jack said coldly, (no pun intended?) holding his staff in front of him protectively. "Why- why are you here? I'm not scared." As if to prove his point, he swung his staff around to the side and leaned on it, to seem relaxed. In all honesty though, he was tense, and ready if Pitch tried to pull anything on him.

"What, are you not happy to see me? I'm hurt Jack, it's been so long too." He still hadn't shown himself. "How many years has it been? 15, or was it 17? I've lost count!"

"Well come out then and show yourself!" Jack ignored his question, and had to restrain himself from looking to hard at the trees to find where Pitch was.

Slowly, a shadow emerged to his right. Jack slowly turned, trying not to turn too suddenly. And there he was. Same grey complexion, same dull wardrobe, but same evil… _aura_ that was radiating from him. He smiled, showing his pointed teeth, in that horrible smile.

"Ohh, therrre you are!" Jack drew out his r in that last sentence, and tried to make himself relax. He doubted Pitch would pull anything, considering what happened last time him and Jack faced off.

"Well, Jack Frost. My, long time no see. Tell me, how are your believers, or lack of, shall I say?"

Jack shrugged the insult off, it didn't bother him honestly. He knew he had much more believers than the last time he saw Pitch. "_All_ of them are doing great, how about yours?"

He saw Pitch's expression go sour, but only for an instance. So quick Jack wasn't sure if he made it up or if that really got to Pitch.

"Ha, no need for plurals, I only have one. But that is plenty." _Ok,_ Jack thought. _So I probably imagined it. But one believer? Why does he seem so happy about that?_ Jack's eyebrow went up, contemplating what Pitch meant. But he only took it as a cue to keep going.

"Oh yes, you see, she's actually very much like yourself. Cold, distant, keeps herself isolated like you, but for different reasons."

Jack snorted in disbelief, wondering why he was even listening to this. But he decided to play along, just to see where Pitch was going with this. "Oh, is that so? Someone-a girl, in fact - that's exactly like me?"

"Oh yes, in fact, though she is only mortal, she was blessed, or in her opinion cursed, with awesome powers. But she was so young at the time, and you know full well how children are so prone to fear, but this one especially! It just radiated off of her! It was so bad that she ended up having to sacrifice almost everything for her little sister to be kept safe. The fear controlled her life."

Jack was immersed in Pitch's story, but he was trying to keep his posture from saying otherwise. But he wanted to know more about this girl. _This _imaginary_ girl, _Jack reminded himself. Like there was someone actually like him. Pitch was making everything up. But still, he couldn't make himself fly away from Pitch's words.

Pitch narrowed his eyes slightly, continuing on. "Of course, not as much as you did. You died, sacrificed _yourself_, to keep your sister safe. But every day, she died a little…bit…more, just so hers would be safe… from herself."

Jack was leaning in by the time Pitch was done. He paused, and shook his head. "Yeah, right. Great storytelling though. Maybe if you'd stuck to that instead of nightmares, you wouldn't have to be scrambling like you are now."

Pitch took a step back, while quietly saying, "Think what you will Jack. But as you keep ignoring the fact that she's out there, her fear only grows…" And with that, Pitch was gone.

But Jack stayed there, for who knows how much longer, all the while contemplating the mystery girl that Jack thought Pitch Black had fabricated.

Queen Elsa stood in her room, staring out of the same exact window that she had her whole life. Except this time, it wasn't because she was hiding. Arendelle had come to accept their Snow Queen Elsa; in fact they'd done more than accept her. They adored her, and loved her newfound, _controlled_ powers she had. And she loved her subjects, and was relieved that she didn't have to hide anymore, or wear gloves anytime anyone was in her presence.

But she wasn't… happy. At least not the kind she expected to be, after what she thought was the impossible happened. She never even considered that her people would accept her. But they did. She never thought that she would be able to hug her own sister, but she could.

But even after all that, she knew something was missing, and she knew what it was. But that was something she knew for a fact wouldn't happen.

She would never have a king. A husband, a lover, a bestfriend to help her through all this. Men were either intimidated by her, feared her, or, in some prince's case, just wanted to establish better trade relationships, or worse, power. Like that horrible Prince Hans.

But she didn't want to dwell on him. Not now. She had to long of a list for too short of a day, and if she were thinking too much of the past, she would never get even half of it done.

With a flick of her hand, she was in her ice dress, and she carefully redid her side braid with skilled hands. She was so used to braiding it by now that she got it done in a minute or so.

As she started to leave the room, this sort of…_cold_ chill washed over her. But it wasn't a temperature thing. It was fear, but put into a physical feeling. She didn't feel the cold, but that was the only way she knew how to describe it.

That feeling wasn't anything new though. She'd felt it all her life. It was much more common and expected when she was younger, but now that she had much more control over her powers, she wasn't as scared anymore.

Still though, she always felt like there was someone trying to put those fears back in her head, the same feeling she had gotten when she was a child. But every time she looked back, no one was ever there.

"Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show." She said under her breath. She stuck her chin out, her head held high, and walked out to start her day.


	2. Mystery Girl

**Thanks to all of yall who reviewed and favorited and followed and all that! It means a lot! So this one's longer and I hope yall like it! And to ThugSeme I hope Jack is better in this!(: Please give me feedback I wanna know what yall think!(:**

As Elsa went through her day, she was certainly kept busy, but she had that feeling almost constantly. That cold feeling. And it bothered her, and made her nervous. It had been starting to go away, but now it seemed more present than ever. And it scared her that she was so scared.

She kept looking over her shoulder, thinking there was someone there. She'd see a shadow, where a shadow shouldn't have been, or a flash of black, like a cloak, but no one was there. It unnerved her, but she kept a straight face, made it seem as if nothing was wrong. She had enough years of practice at it anyways.

Her day seemed never-ending, but when it finally did, she almost collapsed from exhaustion. There was always something to be done, or attended too, or checked up on, or resolved, or a meeting to be held, etc. And what made it harder was that she was the only one. Sure Anna was there, but between her incapability to focus and/or staying away from Kristoff, she wasn't much of a help. Which was fine because she more than made up for that in the aspect of being Elsa's personal cheerleader. Now that, Anna was perfectly qualified for doing.

Elsa was walking back to her room, deep in thought. She didn't even notice that Anna was sitting in front of her door, leaning against it and humming to herself quietly with her eyes closed. She didn't see her until the last second, causing her to almost step on Anna. Elsa opened her mouth to scold Anna for sitting with her legs splayed in the hallway, making it easy for someone to trip and fall, until she heard what Anna was humming.

It was the tune to Anna's unanswered song as a child. _Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!_

That was all it took for Elsa to breakdown inside. The stress, the loneliness, and the broken childhood she had just all crashed down on her, all in the ten seconds of the verse of Anna's song.

Anna opened her eyes, sensing someone was there. She saw Elsa's dress, and looked up to see her face. Elsa was… crying? No, about to cry. The tears were right there, daring to spill over. Anna quickly stood up to hug her sister. She didn't say anything, because she knew she would ramble on and then get off subject and that wouldn't help Elsa at all.

As soon as Anna let go of her sister, she opened her mouth to ask, "What's wrong?" But Elsa rushed into her room before Anna could say anything. The door was shut before Anna could blink.

"Oh, come on Elsa! Don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door!" Anna didn't know what was wrong with her Elsa, but she knew better than to ask. Once that door was closed, no replies came from the other side of it. She'd just have to wait until Elsa came out to ask.

Anna had been sitting outside her door for a while, waiting for Elsa to come back. She got bored and realized that she had done this a lot as a child, sitting in that exact same position, but instead she was always singing to Elsa. It was her way of coping, if she had to guess.

But now things were different, they were changing. Or so Anna thought. All Anna was going to do is ask Elsa about the ball they had coming up. They'd been planning it for a few weeks, and it was going to be the first official, formal ball since Elsa's coronation went wrong. They had a last minute one when she came back as a celebration, but they wanted to host their first actual ball (that wasn't going to go wrong this time). But Anna didn't know what was wrong with Elsa, and wanted to just barge in her room and talk to her about it for once.

But all Anna did was press her forehead to the door, and sing quietly, "_Do you wanna build a snowman?"_ Thinking her sister couldn't hear her, she left.

But Elsa sat with her back to the door, frozen tears on her face, and heard Anna. She sang back to Anna, like she had done since they were kids. Anna had always thought that Elsa had never been able to hear her, but it had always been the other way around.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Jack Frost was pacing up and down the halls of North's workshop, leaving frozen elves in his path. He couldn't stop thinking about what Pitch had said.

Of course, as soon as his conversation had ended with Pitch, he flew straight back to the other Guardians-minus Sandy, he was off doing his job- and told them everything. Even about the girl. He had debated not telling them, but figured that's what hurt them in the past, so he just went ahead and spilled everything. Even though Jack was still pretty sure that Pitch had been making the whole thing up. Probably to get him to come after him. Or split up the Guardians so Pitch could deal with the separately. Jack still hadn't figured out what Pitch's motive had been.

But he couldn't get the story out of his head either way. He never considered that there was someone like him. Though how the mystery girl was like him he didn't know. But it was a nice idea at least, to believe that he wasn't the one and only.

Bunnymund thought Pitch was making it up and clapped Jack on the shoulder and said "Eh, come off it ya mug. Pitch just likes to yabber." Tooth on the other hand, was completely convinced.

"I mean if we exist, someone else out there could be like you too!" Then she turned away to her fairies, rambling on about teeth and such.

North was on the fence. "It could be true, Jack. But keep eye out. Pitch may be tricking you, no?" His thick Russian accent showed through, but worry was behind it.

Jack sighed, he got totally different answers from all three of them, and Sandy was still out so he couldn't ask him about it. So he decided to take his mind off things, which was doing what he did best, making snow days!

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O

After Anna left Elsa's door, she decided to walk around the town. She quickly redid her hair into two braids, both of them falling over her shoulders (Kristoff's favorite hairstyle on her), and left. The townspeople all came over to see her while she was walking. Anna was always kind and bubbly around her people, but that was just her personality. She didn't have to try too hard. She did try to remember their names and families though. That was hard for her.

While she was walking, it started to get colder though, for no apparent reason. _Maybe Elsa's more upset than I thought. _Anna thought to herself. She hoped that there wasn't a blizzard coming.

Right as she thought that, snow started to fall. Anna ducked inside the nearest store entrance, which happened to be the bookstore. _I'll just wait it out here, maybe? Why not!_

Anna, being her perky self, skipped between the bookshelves, skimming the titles for anything Elsa might like, since Anna herself wasn't much of a reader. When she got to the third row, she saw a child, with dozens of books pulled of the shelf and piled precariously around him. Anna sat next to him and leaned over his shoulder.

"Whatcha readin?" Anna asked brightly. The kid jumped, and then looked up nervously, until he saw it was Anna. All the kids loved Princess Anna, because she was very good with them and spent lots of time around Arendelle's children.

"Princess Anna!" He threw his arms around her in a hug, and she laughed. She saw his face and recognized him easily. "Hi Jamie!" (AN: I'm just gonna say he lives in Arendelle for this story.)

"So what's that book about?" Jamie's face turned serious to Anna's question, and said, "Jack Frost." He started explaining it to Anna, and she patiently listened to all of it and asked questions. She remembered when she believed in Jack Frost too. Now it was just a nice story.

"Did you know you can only see him if you believe in him though? That's why adults can't see him, cuz they don't really believe in him." Jamie continued talking about Jack, but Anna didn't really remember anything after that.

After a while of him talking _only_ about Jack Frost, she asked, "Jamie, where are your parents? Wouldn't they be worried, since it started to snow?"

"Oh, they're across the street getting groceries. But it's snowing?! Jack Frost came! Come on Anna! I want you to meet him!" Jamie, discarding his books except for the one about Jack Frost, grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her out the store, all the while she was laughing at his active imagination. But she decided she would play along for him.

The temperature had dropped considerately since she had walked into the bookstore. Jamie pulled her over to the side of the building, where an alley separated the bookstore from its neighbor.

"Jack, meet Princess Anna. Princess Anna, this is Jack." Jamie gestured to the air beside him when he said "Jack," and Anna- still going along with it- waved.

"Hi, Jack," she drew out her "I," making her voice go up at the end, making it seem almost like a question.

Jamie didn't notice, and kept going, turning back to the air beside him. "Princess Anna is nice and funny, and her sister is the queen! Elsa can control snow. Oh, like you!" He said the last part like it just occurred to him.

"Ok, Jamie. This was nice meeting Jack, but you should probably get home now. I bet your parents are really worried about you. Bye, Jack." She threw the last part in for Jamie. She grabbed his hand and took him to his parents, who had exited the store across the street, and where obviously looking for Jamie.

Once Anna returned him to his parents, and talked a bit with them, she started walking back to the bookstore to warm up before heading back to the castle. But as she turned, and snowball hit her, right in her face.

She was about to yell at someone, since it was so unexpected, but no one was around her. But then, something changed. There _was_ someone in front of her, and his arm was swung in front of him, revealing that is was he who threw the snowball. She could've sworn no one was there before, but maybe she missed him.

But Anna didn't yell at him, she just stared at him. He was very odd looking, but not in an unattractive way. He wore a blue hoodie, with-_frost?_ – well something on it, and these brown capris, with what looked like rope or leather tied around them at the end. He also had this werid staff, that was taller than him and was shaped like a crooked C at the end. But that wasn't even the strangest part. He looked… like Elsa. He was so pale, and had shockingly white hair, and the same blue eyes. Well, almost the same. He had deeper blue eyes, yet they still stood out.

"Who are- why'd you- what are you- aren't you cold?" Anna couldn't finish any of her questions; she was still stuck on the part about him looking like her sister.

"You- you can see me?" He said, his voice excited, and started jumping around. "So it DID work!"

"Why wouldn't I? But really, aren't you cold? And why'd you throw a snowball at me?" She wiped the rest of the snow off her face, and started shivering.

Jack took notice of this, and before she could leave to warm herself, rushed out his next sentence. "I'm Jack Frost, and can you tell me more about your sister, Queen- Elsa was it?"

Anna, still shivering, just turned her head to the side and said in disbelief, "Jack Frost?"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0OO00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Jack couldn't believe it. She could see him, and he might have just found this mystery girl. _Don't get your hopes up Jack._ He tried reminding himself, but he was still stuck on what Jamie said.

After leaving North's workshop, he decided to come here, to Arendelle if he remembered correctly, and visit some of his believers. But when Jamie came out, he wasn't alone. He was dragging along a young woman with him, with bright auburn hair. And then Jamie said her sister could control snow, _just like him._

So he promised Jamie that he'd visit him later, and then waited until this Princess Anna was alone. And since she obviously didn't believe in him, he decided to try his classic snowball escapade, just to see if it would work. It worked on a few kids, so why not an adult. It was worth a shot (no pun intended, again XD).

And it did. She kept asking questions, but all he was interested in was her sister. Then heard her talking, and finally focused on what she was saying. "-throw a snowball at me?" He looked at her, with no intentions of answering her question.

"I'm Jack Frost, and can you tell me more about your sister, Queen- Elsa was it?" He said that all in one, rushed breath, waiting for a response.

"Jack Frost? You're… real? Really? Oh my gosh this is cool! Wait, can you really control snow and ice and ya know winter stuff? Or wait are you even like THE Jack Frost or do you just have the same name cause that would be cool too ya know and-"

"Anna! Or Princess Anna! Can you _please _take me to see your sister, the Queen?" He gave her his best puppy dog look; he was so eager to meet this mystery girl, which apparently seemed to be true.

She studied him carefully, then broke out in a smile. "Sure why not! But wait… I don't know if she believes in you."

**Sooo heres the second chapter! I hope yall like it!(: Please review or give me feedback! It realllllly helps!**


	3. Meeting the Mystery Girl

Jack's heart plummeted. But, he guessed he should have expected that. Since barley any adults believed in him. It'd be a very slim chance that she would believe in him, and he guessed that the odds just weren't in his favor today.

But then he realized something. "Wait," he started. "How did you know that people had to believe in me to see me?" He turned his head to the side, and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Oh! Well Jamie said something about it, and I mean he's been right so far, ya know cause you're real! So I mean makes sense! Oh I wonder if that book he was reading was right too! Maybe I should go get that book…" Anna started off back to the bookstore.

Jack, lost in thought, almost didn't stop her. She talks a lot. He thought. Maybe I can get her to talk about her sister, and then maybe she wouldn't stop talking about Elsa. Elsa. He liked that name. He was then jolted from his thoughts when he noticed that Anna wasn't there anymore. He looked up to see her walking away from him, back to that store.

And she was almost to the door too, by the time he realized she was leaving. "Hey, wait!" He floated after her and in the door while it was still open. He didn't want to scare the bookstore owner by the door opening by itself. Or at least that's how it would seem to the man.

" 'Ello Princess Anna! Strange weather we're havin, ain't it? It's May, it doesn't snow in May! Is Queen Elsa gettin too hot?" The store owner laughed, and Jack noted that a touch of nervousness was in that laugh.

Anna either didn't notice this, or chose to ignore it. "Nah, Elsa's not doing this. Actually, Jack Frost might have paid a visit." Anna giggled, and then continued. "Actually, do you have any like, I dunno, children's books about him? Jack Frost, I mean."

The storeowner laughed again, and said, "Princess, what's the fascination in Jack Frost? Ya know he ain't real, right? Just an expression."

At this, Jack shouted, "I AM TOO REAL!" Knowing the storeowner couldn't hear him though. Jack just liked getting his opinion out there. Anna giggled again, but tried to cover it up as if it were a response to the storeowner.

"Oh no, Mr. Winkler, Jack Frost is real! But the book though, it's for the, uh, children! Yeah, the children! I'm going to, uh, go visit their school soon! To… read to them! And a little boy gave me the idea of Jack Frost." Anna kept pausing throughout her sentence, trying to come up with quick excuses that seemed reasonable. Jack wasn't helping though, he was laughing at her trying to think and talk at the same time.

"Ah, yes! They'd be in the children's section! Right this way Princess!" Mr. Winkler escorted her to the back, while Jack stayed at the front. He examined book titles without any real interest. He was trying to figure out why Anna wanted a book about him. He was right here to answer any questions, if she had any. If that was the reason anyways.

After a few minutes, Mr. Winkler and Anna came back to the front with two books, and she checked out and left with a, "Bye Mr. Winkler!"

Jack hurried to make it out the door before it closed, and once he was out hurried to catch up with Anna, who was a surprisingly fast walker.

She turned at his presence, and seeing him floating next to her exclaimed, "Woah, you can fly too? Huh, Jamie didn't mention that! Well I mean he might've but I wasn't really listening." Jack floated alongside her, waiting as patiently as he could for her to finish.

"Why'd you get the books?" He asked as soon as she stopped talking. Anna glanced down at the books she was holding, as if she forgot she had them.

"Oh yeah! Well, I mean, if Elsa doesn't believe in you, maybe these can help. And if that doesn't, well throw a snowball at her I guess. Hey how does that even work anyways? Was it a magic snowball? Well obviously. But like was it magic snow or like did you put stuff in it or-"

"Anna!" Jack sighed. "You talk a lot. Are you a lot like your sister…?" He secretly hoped not, as bad as that sounded. She just talked to much, that was all. (AN: I saw Frozen twice, and I got the impression that Anna liked to talk, and likes to just ramble on. Of course that may not be the case, but it's hard to tell since Frozen isn't out on DVD yet.. anyways thats just how I see her! And an explanation to why she talks so much!)

"Oh no! Me and Elsa are real opposites! In looks, personality, and well the snow thing. No one's like that! Hey, except for you!" Anna stopped, and thought about that.

"Can you explain that a bit to me? I'm confused about that part." Jack waited eagerly for her answer. He wanted to know everything about her mysterious, yet amazing powers.

"Well, it's a long story. Basically, she can control ice, snow, has some control of wind. And she was born with it. But it's really long. You should probably talk to her about it. I mean, you guys have more in common!" Anna left it at that, not wanting to give away too much, in case Jack and Elsa did meet.

"Well, let's hope she believes in me then, so we can talk." Jack and Anna walked the rest of the way in silence. Jack was too anxious to say anything else.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Elsa had finally calmed down, but her room now had a blanket of fresh snow covering it. That always helped her calm down easier, if she let it go a bit. But she waved her hand to make the snow melt. She didn't want Anna to come in and see it, or worse, practically anyone else. If people saw this, they'd think that she still didn't have her powers under control. And who knew what would happen then. That's what she was so scared of.

But what Elsa didn't know was why she got so upset in the first place. So what that Anna sang a song. The past is in the past, and their relationship wasn't like that anymore, and wouldn't be, unless Elsa kept shutting Anna out like that.

She looked out the window and saw that it was snowing. _I… I didn't do that, did I?_ She decided she probably did. _Get it under control Elsa_.

She took a few deep breaths, and then decided that she should probably go find Anna, and apologize. Or suggest making it up to her. She didn't want them to ever be so separated again. She started to the door, when she heard it.

It was this… chilling, evil laugh. It echoed through her room, which was odd because her room didn't echo. She figured that out from the years of being alone, singing and talking to herself.

And the scarier part was that she recognized it. She quickly turned around and scanned the room, slowly backing up. Her back hit the door, and her hand hurriedly searched for the doorknob.

She whipped the door open, and ran out, slamming it behind her. Thankfully no one was in the hall to see her little panic attack, but that also confirmed that the laugh definitely came from inside her room.

She went to the room in the castle with all the paintings, their little museum, as her an Anna called it. She didn't really know where else to go to be alone except for here and her room, and now her room was definitely out of the question. Of course, the Ice Castle, but she couldn't just pack up and leave now.

So she sat on one of the benches, and just put her head in her hands. She was shaking from fear. She didn't even really know what was so scary. She just got those chills again. So not really knowing what else to do, she started repeating her most familiar phrase, "_Conceal, _don't _feel."_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Anna walked through the open gates of their castle, and rushed inside; she was so cold. She muttered, "Can you stop freezing Arendelle please?" Under her breath so no one but Jack could hear her.

Once inside, she walked to her room. Jack was still flying around behind her, unseen by everyone. He was quiet. She wasn't sure why.

"Okay, I'm going to go change into something warmer since you decided to freeze everything over. Once I'm out, we can go talk to Elsa! Or I can, unless she can see you or not…" She let that trail off, after seeing Jack's face. She went inside to change and came back out in a few minutes, wearing a dress with longer sleeves, and that resembled the one she wore when she went to save Elsa.

"Alright, let's go!" Anna said.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Jack had been quiet the whole way. He was trying to think of a reaction to every possible outcome. If she could see him right off, if she couldn't, if Anna could persuade her, if Anna_ couldn't _persuade her, the list went on. But he was really curious to just _see_ her.

They went to where supposedly Elsa's room was first, but she wasn't there. Anna went inside just to be sure. Jack peaked in, and the room seemed plain, yet still somehow regal, except for the fact that ice crept up the bed rails, and was on the edge of the curtains.

He looked around, and was that- black sand? _No, _he thought. _No, it can't be. _

Anna started to walk out and shut the door behind her, and stopped for a minute to think. He was watching her face, watching her think. Her face suddenly brightened. And she started skipping off down the hall way, calling, "Come on!" Behind her.

They walked down the hall, down some stairs, then down another hall and through some big, fancy doors. Jack would've felt underdressed had he not been invisible.

Once the doors were open, he saw that the walls were covered in paintings. He looked around the great room, just sort of scanning some of the paintings. He wasn't really the artsy type.

But then, he saw someone on a bench on the wall opposite him. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and her face was hidden, but he could tell she was very beautiful.

She was in this blue dress that shimmered and hugged her body nicely. And her hair… he hadn't seen anyone else with hair that white as his that wasn't of an old age.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, running over to her sister. Anna sat beside her and wrapped her arms around before Elsa could even lift her head.

"Oh, Anna, I'm sorry!" A muffled voice came from Elsa. Even though it was muffled, it had so much sadness and pain behind it. He instinctively wanted to hold her. He wasn't sure where that came from, he hadn't had the urge to do that with anyone else.

"Hey Elsa, its fine! Hey come on, look at me." Anna giggled and looked at Elsa.

Then Elsa looked up. She was… flawless. And she sort of looked like him. She was pale, but her skin was flawless; no blemishes of any sort. And her eyes, oh her eyes. They were this blue, piercing blue. He flew over to behind Anna, so he could see Elsa's face better.

"Wow," he breathed. Anna turned to look at him and gave him a smug smile. He didn't even look at her though; he was still staring at Elsa.

"Anna, what- what are you smiling at over there?" She turned, but she saw nothing. And then Jack's heart really did sink.


	4. Anna's Plan

Anna realized that Elsa couldn't see Jack, so she went to Plan B. She saw Jack's face though, and saw the pain and hopelessness in it. Anna was sad too. She found the perfect guy for Elsa! But the problem was Elsa couldn't see him.

"Uh, Anna? Are- are you okay?" Anna looked back at Elsa, realizing how crazy she must have looked, smiling, then frowning and nodding at no one, from Elsa's point of view.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine! Just thinking how, uh, I haven't seen Kristoff in a while! I should probably go see him so uh yeah gotta go Elsa bye!" She jumped up and sort of motioned her head for Jack to follow her so they could talk. But now that she thought about it she hadn't seen Kristoff in a while. But she also realized that that was a bad excuse, since Kristoff was still out of town.

"Anna wait! Did you want to maybe go shopping or do something? Oh, we still have to plan that ball! We only have a few weeks." Elsa looked at her hopefully. Anna smiled.

"Oh yes Elsa I'd love too! And I thought of some things for the ball too! How about we meet up tonight? Like around 7-ish?" Elsa nodded and smiled.

Elsa got up and smoothed her hair back, and strutted off, while saying, "Well, I have some… things to attend too. I'll see you at 7!" And with that she strutted off, leaving a tiny flurry of snowflakes behind her.

Once the doors were shut, and they were alone, Jack looked at her sadly. Anna spoke before Jack even asked anything.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Jack was so upset. And he blamed Pitch for all of it. He was fine, he guessed, until this mystery girl showed up.

But this mystery girl -Elsa- was so beautiful. The way she talked, she walked, just everything about her. And as she walked out of the room, she left this little snowstorm after her, it disappearing almost as soon as they appeared. She seemed perfect, in every way.

But he didn't let himself be sad for long. He decided he was going to do anything and everything to get Elsa to believe in him, and then, he would officially meet her.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Elsa walked out of the room, feeling better than she had in a long time. But Anna worried her a bit. She was smiling all weird, and she kept looking at the same spot and was, nodding to it or something. Maybe she did just miss Kristoff though. He'd been gone for a few days on "official ice business," which Elsa and Anna both knew meant, "I need alone time with Sven."

Elsa went back to her room. She didn't really have anything to attend to, but she needed some alone time that was spent _not_ crying. She opened the door, the creepy laugh incident almost forgotten. It was pushed to the back of her mind, and she didn't plan on thinking about it again.

When Elsa entered her room, she saw some books on her bed that she didn't remember being there before. She went over to them and picked them up to examine them.

They were both about Jack Frost, and they were both children's books. She didn't know how they got there, but since she needed some new books and really didn't have anything to do in the hour before her and Anna were supposed to meet, she decided to just glance through them.

She remembered the saying "Jack Frost nipping at your nose," as a child, but she never thought that he could be an actual person. Well, according to these books.

She soon became fascinated in him. He was like her; he could control snow and ice, well technically winter, but still! She wished he were real, but she knew that wasn't the case. A flying man didn't create the snow and cause the weather to turn cold. She wished he were real, though. She could at least relate to someone then.

She soon realized that it was 6:57, and she promised to meet Anna at 7. She put the books down, opened the door to her room to walk out, but not before giving the books once last longing glance.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Anna's plan was short and sweet. Let Jack hit Elsa with a snowball, if Anna herself couldn't convince her.

"That's how I could see you, right? No really, how does the snowball work?" Anna had been dwelling on that since it happened.

Jack shrugged. "Yes, and I don't know Anna, focus!" He was desperate. And it was 7:03. She was late.

When Jack expressed this, Anna answered "Jack calm down, I know you want to see her but she'll be here. She probably fell asleep." She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." Jack sighed, and hovered in air with his legs crossed.

"Wonder if she'll believe?" Anna asked.

"Well, I sure hope so." Jack started thinking of all the stuff Elsa and him could talk about.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Elsa was outside Anna's door and was about to knock when she heard Anna talking. _Is Anna talking to herself again? _Elsa smiled to herself and leaned in to her what her sister was saying. She said funny stuff when she thought she was alone, and ever since Elsa had figured that out, she'd spy on her when she got the chance. It had kind of become their game, since they had bonded again.

But this didn't sound like Anna's usual talking-to-herself-routine. It sounded like she was talking to someone, who didn't answer back, if anyone even was there. She put her ear to the door to listen. It was muffled, but she could make it out.

"–know you want to see her but she'll be here. She probably fell asleep." Then Anna laughed. There was a pause, for about ten seconds, and then she heard Anna again.

"Wonder if she'll believe?" Anna asked, only to get no response. Elsa pulled her ear away from the door and thought about what she just heard. Mostly she heard Anna say silly stuff about Kristoff, or tried to imitate the imitation of Sven's voice, or just talked about her day to herself. She never had an imaginary conversation before.

_Who's supposed to believe what? _Elsa thought. She shrugged it off and decided not to mention it to Anna this time. She shook her head then knocked on the door.

There was a squeal behind the door, then a cheery "Come in!" Elsa laughed at Anna's excitement, and then walked in.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Anna heard Elsa knock on the door, and looked at Jack and squealed. Jack grinned back at her. It was time to put their plan into action.

"Just like we practiced," Anna whispered lowly to Jack right as the door started to open.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Elsa walked in and saw Anna sitting at the table in the corner of her room, piled with journals and pencils and various stacks of papers. Anna had recently tried to take up writing, and was doing pretty well, especially for never writing before, or even picking up a book in her life for that matter.

Elsa noted that Anna's eyes kept darting between her, and a patch of air to Anna's left, just like she was doing earlier.

Elsa sat down, and they got started right away discussing the ball. The food, the time, the decorations, etc. All the while Elsa noticed that Anna's eyes kept darting around the room. Like she couldn't focus.

"Anna, can I ask you something? Elsa decided to spill to Anna about the books, and her wish for Jack Frost to be real. And Anna was the perfect person to talk to with. Plus Elsa still felt like she had to make all those years up to Anna, and sharing to her seemed appropriate.

"Sure Elsa, what's up?" Anna's eyes focused on her for a second, just to dart back to a spot by her dresser now.

"Uh, well, ok." She coughed, then continued. "Well, I found these books on my bed. And they were about Jack Frost. Do you ever remember him as a child?"

Upon hearing this, Anna finally looked at Elsa. "Yes…" Anna drew the word out, holding her breath, waiting for Elsa's next response.

"Well, I don't know. I know this is random but wouldn't it be cool if he were real. I mean, he can do what I can, this snow stuff!" Elsa waved her hand around when she said "this snow stuff," creating some snowflakes to dance around her hand, as if to prove her already known point.

"Oh my gosh Elsa yes! It is cool! And he is real!" Anna jumped up excitedly.

Elsa laughed. "Anna come on. You don't really believe in him? I just think it'd be cool if he were real, you know? Come on, sit down. We need to focus. Haha, sorry I distracted you."

But Anna didn't sit, she was nodding her head and smiling real big, looking at something behind her. Then she turned around and looked down at Elsa with a strange smile.

"Anna, are you alright?" Anna was looking at her, with a weird grin. Anna looked like a mixture of anticipation and guilt.

"Sorry Elsa. Okay Jack, try it!" Elsa was completely lost, and was about to look at Anna to get a little clarification, when a snowball, coming out of nowhere, hit her in the face.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Jack was watching the whole thing. The whole time he had been hoping Anna's plan worked. He heard Anna say, "Sorry Elsa. Okay Jack, try it!" And formed a snowball in his hands, and blew on it. It glowed for a fraction of a second, and then aimed it at the beautiful Queen's face. He would've felt bad, but he was too eager and hopeful for it to work for him to feel remorse.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Elsa toppled back in her chair, very un-queen like, and fell on the floor. She got up, fuming, and wiped the snow off her face. She was about to yell at Anna demanding to know what was going on, when something… changed. It wasn't just Anna and her in the room anymore. There was, a boy. With snow white hair, and these bright blue eyes, and pale complexion like hers.

"… Jack- Jack Frost…?" Elsa barley got her sentence out. She didn't know how or where she got that name, of all things.

Then the boy-Jack Frost, as she assumed, -smiled as wide as possible while Elsa stared in disbelieving (yet still believing) wonder.

**AN: I'm going to say that (going for both Anna and Elsa) that they snowball thing worked on them because for Elsa she wanted to believe in him, and for Anna because she hadn't totally shut her mind to the idea of Jack, just thought it was a cute story. If that clears anything up if anyone was confused.**

**And thank you everyone who's reading! I'm so happy! I hope yall have been enjoying and are interested! (: **

**Also, for the people who are still interested, since this was a three day weekend, and I didn't have too much homework, I was able to write a lot! But for the people who are following the story, I probably won't update so frequently starting this week. But I do promise to keep the story going, so please don't quit on me! (:**


	5. You're Like Me

Elsa slowly gathered herself, took the remaining snow out of her hair with a flick of her wrist, and got up, all the while never taking her eyes off the boy. The boy who claimed to be Jack Frost.

Elsa looked him up and down. He was very attractive, much more than any prince that had approached her. He was wearing a strange outfit, and wore no shoes, and had a strange staff though. Elsa was so confused by everything, the only thing that she got out was, "Where are your shoes?"

Jack just laughed though, his smile never faltering. "Well, I don't really need them I guess." He never took his eyes off of her either. It was such a good feeling for him to know that she could actually _see _him now.

Anna was standing there the whole time, awkwardly there while they were keeping up their intense staring match. "I'm uh, just gonna gooooo…" She left the room unnoticed; Jack and Elsa were still staring.

"How did you walk in here so fast? You weren't here before… were you?" Jack laughed again at Elsa's question.

"No, no. I've been here the whole day actually. Well, I mean, I've only been in the castle for a few hours. But I've been with Anna the whole time. But it's not like that! She was just uh, helping you to see me…" He sounded so stupid to himself. Elsa though just smiled, she thought it was cute how he kept over explaining, probably due to nervousness.

_Cute? Where'd that come from? Nervous? Why would he be nervous. He seems nervous, but he has no reason._ Elsa dropped her smile and assumed her more proper, queen like attitude.

"Well, uh, Mr. Frost, if you've been here the whole time as you claim, why am I just now seeing you?" She waited for his answer expectantly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, uh, well you just started to believe in me. Only people who believe in me can see me." Jack stated it so simply, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you really Jack Frost?" Elsa kind of blurted it out. It seemed oddly coincidental how all of this happened at once, her longing for him to be real then BAM, there he was.

Jack looked down a little, so that he was gazing at her from under his eye lashes. "Well, if you didn't believe in me, you couldn't see me." He left it at that, still unable to take his eyes off of her.

Elsa had broken the eye contact, and was sitting back down in the now upright chair, her back rigid and straight, something that was expected of a queen.

She was still trying to soak this all in. She didn't reallllly believe there was a Jack Frost… did she? _Well, if it's possible for me to have powers over ice, then why can't there be a flying man who causes winter to come and go? _

She sat there for a while, all the while feeling Jack's eyes on her.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Jack couldn't stop staring at her. He couldn't believe he was actually talking to her, and she was actually responding. He also couldn't believe the snowball thing worked.

After she sat back down, she sat kind of quietly for a while. He just stared, unashamedly. But after some time, he wanted to talk more with her.

"So, uh, Elsa- Queen Elsa! I was wondering how you're like me?" He tried to play it off as cool and confident, but he thought he failed horribly. But it obviously wasn't that bad since she giggled and replied with a, "Well, it's a long story."

He didn't care. Even though it'd only been a few days, he felt like he had waited long enough.

He flashed a smile with teeth that sparkled like freshly fallen snow, he replied, "I have all the time in the world."

***enter frozen story, explanations and all that***

By the time Elsa had finished, he was amazed. She had gone through a lot, and way more than Anna had let him to believe.

He kept asking questions, and was stuck on the fact that she could make living creatures out of just snow and ice.

"Soooo… Olaf is… a snowman?" He drew his words out in obvious confusion.

"Haha, yupp! He stays by me or Sven most of the time, but he's on vacation now. He wanted to see the beach."

"The… beach. A snowman… at the beach. Sounds like that should go well." Jack was laughing at the thought of an actual snowman going to the beach.

Jack and Elsa talked way into the night, leaving Anna to find another room to spend the night in, since they refused to be interrupted.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Elsa was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him. There were only a handful of people in her life that she could just freely share with like she did with Jack, and those people had never been people she just met.

She was so comfortable with him. She shared her whole life story, everything, with him. And he seemed to want to know more and more. He never seemed to get bored, and she loved it. For once, she liked to be the full center of attention, and not have to hold back. She could just let it go and talk with him.

She even let her powers show some; he was fascinated by her gift, and acted like a child at a magician's show, asking her to do more. He confessed that he never thought it possible for someone to be like him.

The first time she yawned and realized how late it was getting, she didn't even want leave. She didn't want to sleep, just to wake up the next morning and attend more dreary meetings. She wanted to talk. All night. With this mystery boy who was just like her.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Pitch was in his lair-if that's what you wanted to call it- and brooding over something. He couldn't tell what it was though. He'd felt different for a few hours. A bad different. Something that started very subtly in his stomach and grew until it was unbearable to ignore. But he just couldn't put his finger on what was wrong.

Then it hit him. Jack. The queen. His plan wasn't going as he anticipated it would.

He flew over to Arendelle in a very short time, and found the queen in a room on one of the upper levels of the castle. He knew when children (or adults) felt fear sort of the same way you saw things if you were to look through heat goggles. It radiated from them. The more fear, the stronger the vibe he got from them.

And just as he suspected, her fear was gone. And he already knew who she was talking to before he even looked in the window. The boy that was supposed to cause her more fear, instead of less.

He stood on the ledge of the window, scowling inside at the pair. His plan was ruined, and now instead of a man on the ledge he was merely a shadow on the ledge, invisible in the night.

But then he realized it. Jack helped his plan. There was still a way to bring both of them down.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Sooo short-ish chapter. But it's been a verrrrry busy week! **

**And hope yall like this chapter.! Thank you to EVERYONE (: yall make me so happy I never thought this many people would like it! **

**So I'm really not sure when the next chapter will come either. I'm going to try to get some in this weekend, fingers crossed XD**


	6. Getting to Know Each Other

**Thank you thank you thank you EVERYONE! (: Over 40 follows, and over 20 favorites! Way more than I would have ever expected honestly! I hope everyone's enjoying! Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes or misspellings are some btw! I try to reread and find them so there aren't any, so I apologize if there's some! **

**I also want to say I'm open to suggestions! Any ideas you had or things you wished had happened and etc, please tell me! I'm not opposed to them and I mean great stories had inspirations and had ideas from others, so I'm def not opposed to them! Anyways, here's chapter 6 (: hope yall like!**

Jack stayed in Arendelle much longer than he anticipated. He was only going to stay the few days to scope out and see his mystery girl, but once he found her, he realized it was too hard to leave.

He knew he was being an irresponsible Guardian, but he discovered that he didn't care that much. _It's summer everywhere anyways, so no one really needs me, right?_ He thought, and as that was his only defense in justifying his stay at Arendelle, he convinced himself that that was enough. Plus, he couldn't think of any other big reason that he needed to leave. To be honest, he had almost completely forgotten of his meeting with Pitch, the very meeting that was the reason that he was here with Elsa today.

And how could he live with himself if he just walked away from probably the most exciting thing that had happened in life (besides that big thing with Pitch and the other Guardians)?

So Jack stayed. At first he promised himself only a few days with his recently found mystery girl; then after those days were up, he added a few more days, then a few more days, then before he knew it, it had been months. But he didn't care.

Elsa and him spent every possible moment of the day that she could with Jack, every moment that she could spare. In between meetings, and correlating with the townspeople though, she didn't have much time during the day. But at night, they talked until late. Oftentimes Elsa fell asleep in the middle of their conversations, but Jack didn't mind. He liked watching her sleep. It put him at peace, watching her sleep, and he also just liked to gaze at her. She seemed younger, more innocent when she slept; her face showing none of the stress and worry that she carried during the day.

But Jack now knew her inside and out. They talked about anything and everything. He found it so easy to open up to her, and vice versa. Soon enough, he could tell you every little detail about the queen. At first she was cautious with him, being very ridged and proper with her words and manner, but as time went on, she let go more and more, until she felt "completely free" around him, as she put it.

Favorite color? Blue, duh. Favorite season? Winter, again duh. Favorite food? Fish, more specifically though, salmon. Favorite time of the day? Early in the morning, when the sky was just beginning to wake up, and the air was still cool, no matter what season it was. That was how she described it anyways.

He knew almost everything about her. Until he thought about it one night, when she seemed to be having a bad dream. Her face didn't have the peaceful mask it usually wore. And he knew the one thing he didn't really know about her. Her biggest fear.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Elsa was in the best mood she'd ever been in in her whole life. She felt… complete. Even though nothing had happened between her and Jack except just talking, she felt as if everything was falling into place. She felt it was because someone listened to her; truly _listened _to her. And not because they feared her, but because they wanted to get to know her better. They wanted to get to know her, Elsa, Queen Elsa, the mystery girl.

Every time Jack called her that, she smiled the tiniest bit more (since she was always smiling when she was around him). It had become a sort of pet name that Jack had given her. And Jack told Elsa why. Because he had first found out about her when Jamie introduced him to Anna. And he was interested in this queen who could control ice. Elsa herself personally felt that it was kind of romantic, him hearing about her then immediately seeking her out. But of course she would _never_ admit that to Jack.

Being around Jack was good for her. It was almost like if he was around, she was safe, and could finally be… herself. She lost the queen-like, icy demeanor around him. She could laugh and giggle for hours with him, but then there conversation could turn serious in mere moments. She loved it. She had grown so close to him, just like she had with Anna, but in a completely different way.

Elsa rushed to her room after an especially boring day. She went inside, and closed the door carefully and quietly. She turned around after the door was shut and whispered, "Jack?"

Elsa had come to find that she needed to either whisper when she talked to Jack, or dismiss her maids for the night before talking to him. She got caught talking "to herself," by one of her maids. It had taken a while for Elsa to convince them that she wasn't crazy or anything, she was just stressed.

Jack floated from the top of the ceiling down to Elsa, with a huge smile on his face.

"I was wondering when you were going to get back. Ugh, it's been such a boring day without you here. I mean, you couldn't have even stopped by to see me?" He crossed his arms as if he was mad, but his smile was giving him away.

Elsa giggled, and said "Oh, hush. Trust me; it was boring for me too. All I had was one long meeting about that Duke of Weselton! He won't leave me alone!"

"Want me to deal with him?" He curled his hand into a fist and punched it into his other hand a few times, trying to look tough. It didn't last long. He broke into another smile again. He couldn't help it when he was around Elsa. And he wasn't really sure why that was…

She laughed, and then tried to become serious. In her best queen voice, she said, "Yes, Sir Frost the Brave."

Jack couldn't help it, and started laughing, and Elsa joined him. He totally forgot his tough charade. He went to sit by her on her bed, leaning against the headboards.

Elsa looked at him while leaning back on the headboard herself. He looked up, and their eyes met. Elsa loved his eyes. They were like hers, but he had these dark, long eyelashes that framed his. They made the blue stand out even more against his pale complexion and white hair.

She looked away after a moment, and blushed. He kept staring though; she could feel his eyes on her. She had felt them on her a lot lately. But she didn't try to entertain thoughts of anything more than close friends. She didn't want to get her hopes up. She was the Ice Queen. No one saw or desired her _that_ way, not even the Jack Frost. And she felt the sooner she accepted that, the better off she'd be.

"Jack?" She started. She was kind of embarrassed to ask him this, though she knew she shouldn't of been.

"Hmm?" Jack murmured in response. He was looking at his staff now, seemingly inspecting it.

"Ha-have you ever had a, uh, girlfriend or… a fiancé or anything?" She looked at him, hoping she wouldn't blush. Her blush was strange compared to other peoples. Her face never really got red, or dark or anything. It was a very faint pink, but since her skin was so pale, it was noticeable enough.

Now Jack looked back at her, a strange look in his eyes. "Mm, no. Why do you ask?" He let his mouth form into the tiniest hint of a smirk.

"O-oh no re-reason really. J-just curious." She stuttered out, sighing at the end. She looked up at him, and saw his smirk. She blushed even more, and fought to hide it. "Well, just because we've never really talked about it. That's all." She said this with much more confidence, since she decided that was a reasonable excuse.

He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. Elsa watched him, wondering what it'd be like to run her fingers through his hair. _Wait, what?!_ Elsa shook her head a little. _Where did that come from?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jack, and his answer though.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Jack ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Elsa's question brought quick flashbacks to him, of the life he once knew, but didn't remember.

"Well, since I was so young when it happened, no. Well at least, no one I remember. But I doubt it. I seemed more of the class clown kind of guy, rather than the most eligible bachelor." He laughed a little, but it sounded sad, even to him.

He was a little sad. He missed out on one of life's greatest adventures that everyone goes after, but few achieve. Love. True love, to be a little more specific. He guessed that he was one of those people that were destined to live without it.

"I bet you had more girls chasing after you than you thought." Elsa muttered quietly.

"Wait, what?" Jack turned to her, wondering if she had really said what he thought she did, but he saw that she was already asleep.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"I bet you had more girls chasing after you than you thought." Elsa thought that she had only thought it in her mind, but realized she said it out loud.

_What is wrong with you tonight, Elsa?_ She panicked, so she just leaned her head on the wall and pretended to be asleep, so she didn't have to face Jack after that outburst.

"Wait, what?" She heard Jack say, and knew that his eyes were once again on her, but she kept pretending to be asleep. She didn't even know why she said it, so how could she explain to Jack what it meant?

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Jack gave it a few minutes, to see if she'd wake up, but she didn't. So he sat there thinking about what she meant. He gave up soon though, too confused. She could've meant many different things, but he didn't want to over analyze it.

Elsa shifted, and he felt her head fall onto his shoulder. He froze, not knowing what to do. He just sat still.

She snuggled closer to him though, snoring so quietly it was almost inaudible. He looked over at her, and smiled. She was so beautiful. How had no man proposed yet, or courted her, or whatever they called it.

He leaned into her slowly, unsure of what to do. Soon though, he had his arms wrapped around her, with his head resting in her hair. She was wrapped up in his arms, and she didn't even know it.

Jack had almost fallen asleep, when Elsa jerked in her sleep. She thrashed out and hit him with the back of her hand.

"Oh, Elsa-" He started, but was cut off by her ear piercing scream. It was obvious that she was having a nightmare; she was screaming and crying and she looked terrified.

He didn't know what to do when someone had a nightmare, so he just woke her up.

She had tears frozen on her face, and frost was creeping up her neck and down her arms, almost covering her. She opened, and looked at him and screamed again.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me! Don't hurt me again!" Elsa scrambled off her bed, and ran to the other side of her room, as far away from Jack as she could be.

She put her hand up, and said "Don't come any closer, or I swear I'll kill you."

Jack just stood there, confused, scared, and most of all, hurt.

"Elsa, what's going on? What happened? Come on, don't you remember me-" He was interrupted by Elsa shooting an icicle, that was coming straight at his chest.


	7. What Happened?

Jack registered the icicle, but too late. He thrust his shoulder back, but the icicle still hit him. It scraped along his chest, right over his heart. It left a scratch, a deep scratch. Jack knew it was going to leave a scar. But the most peculiar thing to him was that it started to bleed. He never bled. Never. Not once in his 320 something years of being Jack Frost.

He didn't have much time to sit and contemplate about how bad it hurt and how he was bleeding before Elsa shot another icicle at him. But he was ready this time. He ducked and shot some snow at her; nothing that would hurt her, just something to cloud her vision so she couldn't aim at him.

He quickly flew behind her and grabbed her wrists, and tripped her. He caught her as she fell and wrapped his arms around her and carried her to her bed. Her powers may have been stronger, but she'd never fought in her life. Plus, she hadn't had 320 plus years to experiment and practice with her powers.

She thrashed the whole time he carried her, but she was light, so it wasn't too difficult. But during all of that, his wound protested. Every move he made made him feel fresh pain all over again.

"Elsa-stop-struggling!" He got his words out in between Elsa's poorly aimed kicks and punches.

"Elsa! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Jack tried to set her down as gently as he could, but it ended up more like him throwing her onto the bed.

Elsa just leaped right off the bed though and ran from him again, though this time she didn't shoot anything at him, thank goodness.

"Get away from me! How dare you intrude after what you did!" Elsa screamed at him, her frozen tears falling on the floor; some of them shattering.

Just then Anna burst into the room. Her eyes started to scan the room, looking only for Elsa. She saw Elsa shaking in the corner, watching Jack carefully. Her eyes had hate and fear in them.

"Anna, get back!" Her voice shook, but from fury or fear, Jack couldn't tell. Either way, he wanted to go over to her and comfort her. But he was scared of getting shot at again.

"Elsa, what's wrong? Elsa?" Anna pulled her down onto the floor with her, and held her. Elsa never looked away from Jack.

"Anna, you need to get away, before Jack hurts you again." Now Elsa's voice was firm. She started to get up, but Anna pulled her back down, and put her hands on her shoulders comfortably.

"Jack, you need to leave. Elsa no, stay, please! Elsa, he didn't do anything! Elsa-" Jack backed up out of the room, shaken at how Elsa was acting.

Once he was a safe distance away from Elsa's room, he leaned against the wall. He didn't realize how much pain he was in until he stopped moving. He clutched his chest; he was still bleeding.

_How?_ He thought. He never bled. Never. And now all of a sudden, this scratch broke the skin, and wouldn't stop bleeding.

But that was miniscule compared to his problem with Elsa. What did she mean by saying that Jack would hurt Anna again? He'd never hurt Anna. And he'd never hurt Elsa. He would never hurt Elsa, or her sister.

He leaned his head back against the wall and sighed, with tears forming in his eyes. Only minutes ago, Elsa had been wrapped up in his arms, her head resting against his chest. What had gone wrong? What had happened while she slept that had made her hate him?

Then a soft, low voice spoke from the shadows. "Oh, how sweet. Jack Frost is crying over a girl. Well isn't that a first?" The voice would have almost sounded sincere, if not for the laugh that followed after it.

"Pitch," Jack gasped. Instantly it all came to him. "W-what did you do?" But Jack knew what he did. He gave Elsa a nightmare. A horrible nightmare.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Anna finally got Elsa to calm down. After many tears and sobs, and even a small blizzard, Elsa was as calm as she could get her. Even after all that, she was still a bit hysterical though.

"Elsa, please, what's wrong? D-did Jack do something to you?" Anna kept asking Elsa that, but couldn't get anything out of Elsa except for: "Jack hurt you."

Elsa looked up at her, frozen tears decorating her face. She finally answered her question. "No, Anna, he hurt _you_. H-he left you to d-die! He was going to k-kill you! Then m-me! He left you to die, a-after I s-struck you!" Elsa covered her face back up with her hands. Frost started to creep up the walls.

"Elsa, what are you talking about? Jack has never hurt me, or you!" Anna was so confused by Elsa's words, that she didn't connect the pieces.

Elsa's muffled voice came from behind her hands. "He made me freeze everything. I thought he was good. But then, after he convinced me to strike your heart, he left you to die. Then went after me!"

Then it clicked in Anna's mind. Elsa was blaming Jack for everything that Prince Hans had did, and then some. Somehow Elsa had convinced herself that Jack was evil, and tried to kill them both.

"Elsa, come on. It was only a bad dream! Hey, it's okay! Jack never did that, Elsa! He wouldn't! He would never hurt you. He loves you too much." Anna didn't know where the last part came from, but it felt right to say. The way they acted… it only made sense.

"H-he loves me? Is that why he t-tried to kill us both, Anna?" She was still crying. There were little pieces of ice all over the floor from where her frozen tears had shattered.

"Elsa, listen to me. It was a bad dream. That's _all_. Okay? Just… just hear me out." Elsa looked up at Anna, and saw her give her sister a smile.

"O-okay…" Elsa took a deep breath, and listened to Anna.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Pitch, where are you?!" Jack screamed at the air. Pitch had come to torment Elsa, taunt Jack, and then he left. And it drove Jack crazy.

"I swear Pitch if I get my hands on you I'll-" He froze, sensing someone behind him.

"Who's Pitch? What?" Jack turned to find that Anna standing behind him.

"Anna! Huh, oh no one. But Anna, what's wrong with Elsa?" Jack flew over to her expectantly.

"Weeeell, not good. She kinda thinks that you convinced her to freeze Arendelle then got her to strike my heart with ice and then you tried to kill both of us." Her voice got higher as she kept talking, and she was wringing her hands together.

"… What? I-I'd never do that!" Jack was dumbfounded; he didn't know what to think. Then anger washed over him. _Pitch._ He thought. But- he never knew Pitch had that kind of power. To inflict fear, sure. But, taking someone's memories and tampering with them? He had gotten stronger.

"W-will she talk to me at least?" Jack looked at Anna desperately, not knowing what he'd do if Elsa wouldn't speak to him.

"Well, I think I convinced her that it was mostly a bad dream. But I don't think she trusts you. But yes, she decided to talk to you at least. Hey, you're bleeding! Oh my gosh Jack, you need to bandage that. Here, come in my room, before people think I'm crazy for talking to no one at three in the morning."

Anna took Jack into his room and bandaged him. "I don't know how to stitch, but I guess we can take you to see Grand Pabbie later. For now, I guess you should talk to Elsa. I'll be in here if you need me." She gave him a dry smile as he walked out the door, his hand resting on his chest.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Elsa didn't know what to feel, or believe. To many different, contradicting answers were given to her. So she just sat on her bed saying, "Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show."

She was repeating that when she heard a knock on her door. She smoothed her hair down, took a deep breath, then said "Come in."

The door opened soundlessly, but she heard feet softly make her way towards her.

"Stop right there. I-I don't know if I trust you yet." She kept her back turned toward him; she didn't want to see his face. She was afraid that she'd become too angry all over again.

"Elsa," he breathed out. "W-why are you mad at me? I swear, I didn't do anything. I would never do anything to hurt you or Anna! You mean too much to me for me to hurt you like that!"

Now Elsa turned around. But it wasn't because she was angry, it was because she was confused.

"What do you mean by that? I mean too much to you?" Her eyebrows shot up; she was struggling to remember something. Something important. She couldn't grasp it though.

"Oh, Elsa. Do you not remember me?" She looked back at Jack Frost, in time to see a tear slip down his cheek.

He brought his hand up slowly, and made snow appear from his hand. The snow danced in the air before turning into a giant snowflake. _Her_ snowflake. It swirled over to Elsa, and onto her face. She blinked a few times; an odd sensation had come over her. She opened her eyes to see tiny blue lights dancing in front of her eyes. And even weirder, she thought that something like that had already happened to her. And that's when it crashed down on her.

"Jack," she gasped, as she ran to him. He put his arms out and hugged her tight, so tight Elsa could hardly breathe. But she didn't care. She heard him take a sharp breath in, and she backed up a little to see his face contorted in pain.

"Oh Jack. I-I hurt you. I tried to kill you. Oh Jack. I thought you were this monster." She leaned back into him and cried into his neck.

"Shh, shh. Elsa, its okay. I promise. But, I need to tell you something. I haven't been completely honest with you."

Elsa pulled back, and looked at Jack cautiously. "W-what is it Jack?"

**Soo I have a thing for leaving my chapters at cliff hangers apparently...But thank you everyone for the follows and favorites! I know I thank a lot, but where would I be without yall?! XD**

**And ok I just got back from seeing Frozen for the 3****rd**** time… It really needs to come out on DVD already… I can't wait 2 more months…**

**But anyways, I loved reading yalls reactions to the last chapter! And sorry I couldn't update a bit sooner, my internet was being weird! But anyways, I hope that this chapter was good and it holds yall off for a while. I don't really know when I'll be able to update soon. Yayyyyyyyy for weekdays-_- **


	8. Nightmares

Jack looked at Elsa's tear streaked face; she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was looking up at him, and he could see the concern and worry in her eyes. He tried to rush through his explanation so that he didn't scare her; that was exactly what Pitch wanted.

"Well, see, I didn't first know about you when Jamie told me, someone else told me. Someone bad. But I thought they were lying because they said you were just like me and told me all these sad things about you, like how you spent every day separating yourself more and more from Anna just to protect her. I thought he was trying to mess with me because that's the kind of guy he is. But then I came to Arendelle to create a snow day, and _then_ Jamie told me about you. So that part wasn't really a lie. It just had more to it…" Jack ended with a deep breath.

Elsa looked at him with hurt clearly shown on her face. Hurt, and concern. "Y-you knew someone bad knew about me? Who is he, Jack? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Elsa, I didn't know how. And to be honest, I kind of forgot about him. But I also didn't want to scare you, because that's all he wants from you. Fear. He won't stop until it 'consumes you.' That's what he does. He's the boogeyman." Jack gave her a small, sad smile. But they both knew it wasn't going to help at all. He continued on. "His name is Pitch, Pitch Black. His only purpose in this life is to create fear and chaos. He gives people nightmares. I thought it was just nightmares, but he's gotten stronger. I never knew he could tamper with people's memoires…"

He looked up at Elsa and saw that her eyes had become wide with fright. He knew that he scared her, and it was his fault for not telling her about him. He should have known that Pitch wouldn't have sent him here out of the goodness of his heart. Pitch had a plan, a bad one.

Jack took a few steps towards Elsa and closed the distance between them. He grabbed both her hands and bent down so that he was looking at her on her eye level.

"But I promise you, right here Elsa, that I will _never_ let that happen. Okay?" He stared deep into her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes.

She nodded, and he could tell she was a little relieved.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Jack Frost." And for the first time since the incident, he noticed that she started to sound a little bit more like her.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Elsa sat back on her bed, and Jack sat with her.

"Jack," she whispered, as if that way all the bad things couldn't hear her. "I'm scared. What if that happens again?"

Jack moved closer to her, and whispered back, "It won't."

"But it might! I already almost killed you! What if it does happen again! What if I turn into the monster that people feared me to once be?!"

Jack looked at her strangely, as if trying to come up with the right words to say. But then his face brightened up, as if he had an idea.

"Here," he said, grabbing for Elsa's gloves on her nightstand resting beside her bed. "Wear these. I doubt it will happen again, but in case it does, maybe these will stop you from shooting ice at me." He laughed a little nervously, but Elsa just stared at him.

_Is he joking? Wear my gloves? Does he really think that that's going to fix everything?_ Elsa took a deep, shaky breath.

"Jack, this isn't funny. I don't want to hurt you." She sighed, but grabbed the gloves anyways. "It's worth a shot, I guess. They worked once before, anyways."

She pulled them on, and then she moved closer to Jack, who was leaning against her headboard. She curled up next to him, but this time it was on purpose. She quickly fell asleep, all the while repeating the words, _Conceal, don't feel. Don't hurt Jack, _in her head.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

It happened again. Every night, for the past four nights. She woke up, screaming, crying, furious to see Jack near her. She tried to kick him or punch him, but at least the gloves restrained her from shooting well aimed icicles at him.

But that didn't mean that Jack didn't get hurt every night. He was torn up emotionally. Every night he tried to calm her down until Anna got in there. Then he waited for Anna to give him the all clear. Then he had to explain to her all over again who Pitch was and why she was getting these nightmares. Then she'd cry and apologize and talk herself into thinking that it wouldn't happen again.

The cut was still there, it hadn't healed in the slightest. The only change was that it stopped bleeding, at least.

Every night while he waited for Anna, he searched for Pitch. Pitch kept laughing at him, but that's all he did. He didn't talk to Jack. But why should he? He was already winning. There wasn't much else he could do to bring Jack down any lower.

Jack thought about getting the other Guardians, but they were already so busy dealing with the children that he wondered how they would even have time for an adult.

So he figured he would have to do this on his own.

After the fifth night of calming Elsa down, he decided to try and talk her out of this. Maybe he could do it. Maybe.

"Elsa, look. Maybe he's doing this because you're close to me. Maybe I should leave and it'll get better-" Jack was interrupted by Elsa's angry voice.

"No Jack! Don't you ever say that again! You're the only reason I haven't broke down yet!" Jack was relieved to hear her say that, but he realized that what he said might actually be the reason. And he didn't want to be the cause of her pain.

But he didn't know how to stop it.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Elsa suggested that he try to not stay with her one night, just to see how that would go.

"You don't have to leave, just stay outside my door or something. I don't know Jack, we need to try something." Elsa was too tired to think. She was too tired to do much of anything during the day. Anna had volunteered to take over her duties for the time being, but what if the nightmares lasted longer than just these few days? What if they lasted forever…?

The thing was that every night, the nightmares were the same. Jack taking the place of Prince Hans, and convincing Elsa to kill her sister, then he tried to kill Elsa. The same nightmare every time, but each time it seemed to get more real.

Elsa had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep, and her hair was limp. She didn't bother putting on her signature makeup, and just bothered to braid her hair, but only because it kept it out of her face. It was messy, and most of the time it didn't even hold.

"Well, okay Elsa… but if I hear a scream, I'm coming straight inside. Don't forget to wear your gloves tonight." He was about to leave her room for the night, but he hesitated. She looked at him curiously, wondering why that was. Then, very quickly, he leaned close to her and kissed her on the cheek. Then he flew out of the room before she could say anything.

Her eyes started to tear up. Him doing that only made what she was about to do much, much harder.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Jack waited outside her door all night, waiting expectantly for the scream. But when light started streaming out of the windows in the hallway, he started to get excited. Maybe Pitch had left her alone now after all.

He quietly opened the door, and peeked inside. "Elsa," he whispered as he stepped inside.

"Elsa?" He flew over to her bed, only to see it neatly made up. He scanned the room, but she wasn't there. But something seemed out of place besides her not being there.

Then he realized what it was. The window was open.

He looked over at the pane next to it, which was still shut, which was for some reason frosted over, even though it was the beginning of August. He looked closer at the frost, and saw her neat, delicate writing in it.

It read: Jack, please don't come after me. Take care of my sister. I love you, that's why I had to do this. Love, Elsa.

Jack was stunned. There was so much running through his mind after reading that. _Elsa ran away? She doesn't want me to come after her? Or Anna? Did she run away like she did last time? Is it because I couldn't keep my promise to her?_

But the most occurring thought of all of them was: _She loves me?_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

North was in his workshop, working on a small project. He was trying to make a toy boat that could turn into a jet out of stone. Just a simple project that would keep his hands busy in his spare time. He was almost done when someone burst through his door.

He turned around, about to start yelling at whomever it was to knock. He whipped his head around, and saw Bunny. North opened his mouth, but then he saw Bunny's expression.

"We've got a problem mate." And with that, Bunny hopped out of the room, leaving North to scramble behind him, wondering what could possibly be wrong.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Okay so thank you Sillygurl1021 for the suggestion! I'm definitely going to use it, but maybe not the exact one! Anyways, thank you EVERYONE!(: Yall make me so happy I can't even explain! XD Hope yall still like it! And I won't be able to put the next chapter up tomorrow, but maybe by Friday! Fingers crossed!**


	9. Numb

North walked into the heart of his workshop, where he saw the other Guardians assembled.

"Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?" He complained to the small elves that seemed to always be in his way.

He tried gently pushing them to the side with his foot, and walked up next to Bunny. Tooth was on the other side of Bunny, and Sandy was at the end. He noticed that Jack wasn't there, then the realization hit him that he hadn't seen Jack in months. North didn't notice though because months were almost like days to them; they all had lived this life for so long, time just flew.

"What is wrong?" North looked at their faces, which had shock on them. He looked up, and froze. Déjà vu flooded him, from about 15 years ago, give or take a few.

He looked at the globe, but more specifically, one spot on the globe. A small, northern country, almost an island, that wouldn't have been spotted if not for what was on it. The area was completely surrounded by black sand. A black tornado flurried around furiously, all the while staying in that one spot on the globe.

His blue eyes flowed in suit of the others and also widened in shock, and he said, "Okay, so there is problem."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Elsa gracefully walked on top of the snow, not sinking into the powdery blanket because of her powers. She was climbing a mountain, one that most people wouldn't venture onto because of the cold. But the cold never bothered Elsa anyways.

Elsa was hunched over, but not from the cold, obviously. It was because she was scared. Scared that she was leaving again, like the last time. But it wasn't the same fear as last time. Similar, but not totally the same. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but it wasn't because she couldn't control it this time. She could control it… for the most part.

Elsa tried to repeat _Conceal, don't feel_, in her head to shake off that nightmare, but her thoughts kept drifting to what she told Jack. Or rather, what she wrote him: _I love you. _Did she love him?

Olaf told her once that love was putting someone else's needs before yours. If she went by that definition, then she did love him. She wasn't really sure though, she didn't have much experience with it, except for Anna. But she put Anna's safety before hers, and she was doing that with Jack…

Elsa got to the staircase that led up to the front doors of her ice castle. She just stood there for a moment, looking at it. She remembered the last time she was here. She didn't even remember leaving; Hans had carried her off while she was passed out.

She heard crashing behind her, and turned to see a giant snow creature walking towards her. It would scare most people, but she wasn't most people.

She managed to crack a small smile at the beast. "Hello Marshmallow." He walked over to her, and sat next to her, looking at her with sad eyes. She hadn't been here in close to a year. He was probably lonely.

She ran her hand over his head; he was like her giant, cold attack dog. She turned and started up the staircase, with Marshmallow trudging behind her. She waved her hand as she passed the broken part of the staircase and ice protruded from the bottom of it and fixed itself. It looked as if nothing had ever happened there in the first place. She waved her hand again and the doors opened in front of her, perfectly timed so that she never had to stop.

She realized she was in her room of the ice castle. She didn't remember walking up all those stairs. She felt weird.

She waved her hand to repair the damage done by her last visit, and watched with detached interest as the broken chandelier and the icicles protruding from the wall fixed themselves.

Once that was fixed, Elsa started pacing in the room, thinking _Conceal, don't feel._ Just like old times. Then, she felt something almost snap inside of her. Sort of like when you lose your temper and you can't control your anger anymore. But it wasn't anger. She didn't know what it was. She felt like she had an emptiness inside her.

She realized felt numb. Not from the cold, just from her emotions. She didn't feel anything. Not fear, not anticipation, not longing for Anna or Jack, nothing. She tried thinking of Jack, how she was going to miss him; of Anna, of her people. Of Olaf, of anything she had attachment for in the past.

It would of worried her, but it seemed that she couldn't feel that either.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Anna was pissed when Jack told her what happened. Well, more like he barged in and yelled that Elsa was missing, but it was all the same.

Anna listened while Jack told her about Elsa running away, and the note on the window, and her plan to try him staying outside her door and all that. And all throughout the story, Anna got angrier and angrier.

_How dare she just leave _again_?! She kept me locked out almost all her life, abandoned me, and then abandoned me again. How could she DO THIS TO ME?!_

Anna felt tears start to well up in her eyes. She was furious, but extremely hurt at the same time. She couldn't believe this was happening again.

_Maybe it's not. Maybe Jack just didn't check the whole palace grounds? Maybe she just went for a walk? _ Anna desperately tried to make up any excuse for Elsa. Because Elsa wouldn't just leave. She wouldn't do that again. But Anna knew that wasn't the case. She knew Jack would check everywhere; he was invisible, so that made it even easier to check everywhere. She knew Elsa wouldn't go for a walk, Elsa never did, and the note implied otherwise.

Anna's tears silently ran down her face, but instead of crying hysterically, she just shut down. She turned away from Jack and cried silently. She numbly walked over to her bed, and sat down. She put her head in her hands with her knees tucked up against her chest. She didn't really know what else to do at the moment.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Jack rushed into Anna's room, making the doors slam into the wall when he opened them. He yelled, "Elsa's gone! She left! And she's not coming back!" He felt like he was going to cry. He didn't; he was trying to hold it in.

Anna was lounging on her bed reading when Jack burst in.. It was around noon; Jack had stared at Elsa's note for hours. He was numb from her delicately written words. He didn't know what to do for a while, except stare. He only moved when the note started to melt, he had blown on it, keeping it frozen and clinging on the window. Then he went to get Anna.

Anna jumped and looked up, startled and confused. "Wait, what? Jack slow down." She placed the book facedown, keeping her spot. She sat up and looked at him expectantly.

Jack looked at her, and she seemed to understand, because the color completely drained from her face. She was almost as pale as her sister; the sister who had just left her for the second time.

He explained how Elsa suggested Jack leave the room to see if that would help with the nightmares. He explained how he didn't hear a scream and he thought that it had worked until he burst in her room and saw no one, just a note on the window. He explained everything in excruciating detail, but he was also while rushing his story.

As he spoke, he watched Anna's face flood with color again; angry, crimson color. She watched her eyes shine with unshed tears, and stopped his story abruptly. She wasn't listening anymore anyways.

He expected her to start sobbing on the spot, have a breakdown. He wouldn't have blamed her. He felt like doing that too, and he hadn't gone through half of the pain she had gone through.

But she didn't. He watched the tears fall down her red stained face, and watched her take a deep breath, and watched her turn and walk over to her bed. He watched her sit down and sob silently into her hands.

He didn't know what to do. No matter how much he wanted to go find Elsa- he had a pretty good idea of where she was- he couldn't leave Anna like this. So instead he just sat when he was standing on the floor and gazed at nothing until Anna was done.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Pitch stayed in the shadows for a while. He didn't want to appear too soon; that would cause her to run back to Jack, and he couldn't have that, now could he?

So he waited, hiding in the shadows. He waited, and watched. He watched as a giant snow creature appeared from seemingly nowhere, he watched her slowly make her way up the flawless stairs made of ice and fix it with a wave of her hand, he watched as her face shut down. He saw every ounce of emotion leave her, and decided that now was the time to introduce himself.

He slowly stepped out, directly in front of her, trying to cause a dramatic entrance. It seemed to not of worked though, for the queen did not flinch, or show any sign of surprise or fear. She merely stood and observed him with cold eyes.

It didn't faze him though, he simply continued. "Hello, Elsa." He spoke softly, almost invitingly.

Elsa lifted an eyebrow, but there was still no expression. She didn't even seemed surprised that he knew her name.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" She spoke with no emotion, and she almost seemed bored. Her hands were folded in front of her, and her head was held high, a very regal position. _A natural born queen,_ Pitch thought.

"I, my queen, am all of your worst fears, wrapped into one." He spread his arms out and bowed, but kept eye contact with her.

"Oh, is that so?" Her eyebrow lifted higher. "But you didn't answer my second question." She looked at him, and he was impressed by her confident charade. Well, almost impressed. He would've been impressed, if not for the fact that he could sense her fear. It wasn't as strong as before, it seemed subdued. It seemed buried inside her, but it was definitely still there.

"Nightmares lurk in the shadows, Your Highness. I've been here longer than you think." He saw her eyes widen in fear for a fraction of a second at the word _nightmares_, but she quickly put her bored face back on.

"I am supposed to believe that you lurk in the shadows unseen? And that you know my worst fears?" She looked at him with the slightest bit of curious wonder, but it went away quickly. She turned away from him, and said "I advise you to leave, or I will have to show you the way out."

Pitch scowled at her back, he wasn't expecting her to be this nonchalant about their first meeting. But it didn't matter, he wasn't going to leave; he wasn't done talking to her yet.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you ask Jack Frost?" He spoke the question slowly, trying to drag it out to stir fear in her.

It worked. She whipped around, and he saw her eyes wide again. "Y-you know Jack Frost?"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Elsa whipped around, and said in a shaky voice, "Y-you know Jack Frost?" Then it crashed down on her. This was the man Jack told her about. The one that wanted to hurt her. The one that knew about her before Jack did; the one that _told _Jack. And all of her fear came flooding back to her. Her eyes darted from Pitch- the nightmare man- to Marshmallow. _Why isn't he attacking? _Elsa thought worriedly. Then she realized that he probably couldn't see Pitch.

She got more worried by that thought, and looked back at Pitch. He was smirking evilly. She got a flashback of when Prince Hans was standing in that exact spot. "Go away!" Elsa screamed at the ghost of Hans.

But then it changed. It wasn't Hans anymore. It was Jack. He was wearing a suit with the Southern Isles Crest on it, his hair was slicked back, and instead of his staff, he had a wicked looking sword, with frost decorating the tip.

"Elsa, you killed your sister. You're a murder. She froze because of you." He held his hand out, palm to her, and slowly walked over to her, with an evil look on his face.

She tried to run away from him backwards, but ended up tripping on her skirt, and she fell to the ground. The tried to move, but she was frozen in terror. She just looked up at this evil Jack; tears streaming down her face, freezing before they fell.

A blizzard was wrapping around her and Jack, and she screamed, "Jack, stay AWAY from me! Leave me ALONE!"

She shot her hand out and tried to freeze her now alive nightmare, and shut her eyes.

But when she opened her eyes, it wasn't Jack anymore, it was Pitch. The blizzard was still wrapped around Pitch and Elsa, and obscured everything but Pitch, and she looked up at him in fear.

"Oh Elsa, don't you know that running away from Jack is the last thing you should have done?" He said it in an almost inaudible whisper, and brought his hand up. She saw black sand snake up around his wrists and through his fingers, and right at her. And that was the last thing Elsa saw before everything went pitch black.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Sooo busy busy week! I tried to make it a long chapter cause it's been awhile! Anyways, I'm trying to use some of yalls suggestions, they were good! I hope yall like it! (: I'm also thinking of making another Frozen story, just Frozen, but with a ****big ****twist? Yes? No? Anyways, please review! Your opinions matters! (: I'm going to try to get another chapter in tomorrow! Also thank you to everyone who followed/favorited! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU yall are the best! (:**


	10. Abandoned

Elsa woke up in a strange, dark place. It had high ceilings, and stairs that crisscrossed into each other, going in every direction. They were stairs that led everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time.

She was on her back, and when she looked straight up at the ceiling, she saw large, empty bird cages decorating the ceiling. She sat up, and put her hand to her throbbing head. She was shivering, but not from the cold.

She got up as quick as she could in her current state, and looked around. It was so dark, and shadows lurked in every corner. If she looked closely enough, she thought she could see some of them moving.

Elsa couldn't figure out where she was. She started walking around, seeing if there was a way out. _How did I even get here?_ She started to panic, and she ran around some more trying to find a way out.

"Do you like my home?" A voice rang out, echoing through the large empty space. It made Elsa stop in mid-search.

Elsa turned frantically and looked around, but she didn't see anyone. But she knew who that voice belonged too. Pitch stepped out of the shadows grinning. A horse made up of swirling black sand galloped up to him, and he put his hand on it.

"They're getting restless. It's been a few years since they've gotten to go out and scare people again."

Elsa tried to put on a confident face, but she knew that it probably looked like a face that would belong to a crazy person. "Why did you bring me here?" More echos.

He gave an exasperated sigh, but he was still smiling. "Didn't Jack tell you? I live off of fear. And you have a generous amount of it, Your Highness."

Elsa was still confused. She was also scared; she had no clue where she was. But when Pitch said that he lived off of fear, she tried to swallow the terror down. Her eyes darted back and forth, still trying to look for a way out.

"You'll never find a way out, and I don't think you would want to just yet, anyways." Elsa's eyes found their way back to Pitch. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought by his expression that he was innocent.

"And why wouldn't I want to leave?" Elsa demanded. Now she even felt crazy. It wasn't just her expression anymore, she was desperate to get out of there.

"Well, for one, you'd miss out on the show." Pitch waved his hand, and the wall closest to Elsa on her right was consumed by the mysterious black sand.

"What show-" she was interrupted by the sand disappearing into the wall, and leaving a picture of her ice castle on it. Wait, no, not a picture. The picture was moving! **(I think that even though it would be a present day, they're kingdom is either old fashioned or far enough away from everyone that the technology, along with style, living, plumbing, etc, is basic. Not barbarian, but what we saw in Frozen. No movies, TVs, phones, etc.)**

The picture showed the foyer of her castle, as if looking at it from where you would enter the castle. There she saw Marshmallow walking around, as if looking for Elsa.

"Oh…" she breathed. "What is this? What is the show you spoke of earlier?"

"Patience, Your Highness. All in good time." Elsa was so absorbed in the picture on the wall that she didn't notice Pitch leave.

She was observing the castle, when all of a sudden, black sand revolved around a certain area at the top of the staircase. Elsa took a step closer, then gasped. The black sand was forming… herself? The sand started at the Clone Elsa's feet and slowly built her from the bottom up. Clone Elsa started walking down the stairs, and by the time she had reached the bottom, she looked exactly like the original Elsa. And not a trace of black sand was to be seen.

The real Elsa got closer to the picture and put a hand on it when she got there. The wall was cold. It was almost like Elsa was looking at her castle and her clone through a window.

But Elsa still couldn't figure out by what Pitch meant about a show. The only thing she could think of was the clone Elsa on the bottom of the steps. She hadn't moved since then.

_Maybe this is showing my past? And Pitch wanted me to relive it again. Or watch me almost kill my sister again…?_ Elsa backed away from the wall, not wanting to touch it. She wasn't going to watch any of that, if that's what it was.

Elsa was at a loss. She was scared, horribly confused, and missed Anna and Jack. She now realized she shouldn't have run away again.

_What about Anna? I just abandoned her again… Oh Anna, I'm so sorry. _Elsa turned her back to the picture and slid down it to the floor, and started crying silently.

She sat like that for an indefinable amount of time; it was constantly dark in this huge chamber and she couldn't tell time at all. She was about to fall asleep, exhausted from all the events that had happened, when she heard a loud bang behind her.

"Elsa, I've had it with you! You shut me out your whole life, and then abandon me with no explanation, then you do it again?! I don't understand! Why do you think that you have to keep shutting the world out?!" Anna's voice rang as clear as it would if Elsa had been right next to her. It was so clear that Elsa could hear Anna's voice straining with anger and tears.

Elsa whipped around to face the moving picture on the wall, while still sitting on the floor. She put both of her hands on the picture and leaned in as close as she could, watching Anna walk over to the clone Elsa.

Elsa finally figured out what Pitch meant when he said a show. Elsa had to watch her sister break down, and Elsa couldn't do anything about it.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Anna and Jack left for the ice castle as soon as Anna got ahold of herself. Anna packed a quick bag, not really realizing what she put in it. She just threw things in there and threw the bag over her shoulders.

She was still completely angry. But it was a different anger than before. Earlier, she just felt hurt and betrayed. But now, though she still felt hurt, she realized that Elsa was still trying to protect her. And Anna was mad that Elsa wouldn't just talk to her about it. That was the only way she knew how to explain it.

Anna knew that the nightmares had been hard on Elsa. She hadn't slept for what, a week? But Anna had been there for her every time. She knew that they made her forget things temporarily, which was weird. But did Elsa really have to abandon her because of that?

Anna stormed out of her door, not waiting for Jack to catch up. He did though, and started hovering beside her.

Anna knew where Elsa would be. Anna knew that Jack knew too, even if he hadn't gone through this before. Regardless, they'd both be making their way to Elsa's ice castle.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Jack waited while Anna went and talked to some important people about leaving or something like that. He tried to pay attention at first, just to see what it was like for Elsa when she had to do this stuff. But he got bored quickly and started decorating random objects in the room with frost while he waited.

When he saw Anna get up to leave, leaving one of the men in charge while her and Elsa were both gone, he frosted the lens on the man's glasses before following Anna out the door.

"What the-" Jack didn't hear the rest because he was laughing so hard. He turned to Anna, and his laugh turned into a cough, and his face turned a slight pink color.

"Anna, it's gonna be okay." He said quietly. He didn't know what else to do. She looked at him for a moment, hopeful, but then turned back the way she was walking.

Jack waited while she got on her horse, flew by her when they started going up the mountain. They went a ways, then stopped to take a break for the horse.

Jack had never been up here before, and it was beautiful. It was where the forest was starting to meet to mountains, so there were little hints of winter everywhere. Snow on some of the trees, frost on the flowers, some small frozen puddles.

"I'm gonna go ahead and look around!" He turned to her with a smile on his face, and he saw her try to return one. He flew over to her, and hesitated before he put his hand on her arm. "Hey, I'll be right back, okay? And we're gonna find her. I know we will." She looked up at him, and he saw that she was about to cry. He smiled, not knowing what to do, and to his surprise she returned the smile.

He jumped up and said, "Okay, five minutes! I'll be back! No more than five!" He was running away and knew that she probably couldn't hear him anymore, but he wanted to look around. He also wanted to freeze something. He hadn't gotten too in a while because he had been trying to help Anna out. And he got restless when he didn't use his powers.

He was walking through the trees, tapping his staff to them as he went along, when he heard a noise behind him. He turned, and saw a bag come over his head. Then everything went dark.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Anna sat there, waiting for Jack to get back. First she waited five minutes, then ten, then fifteen. She got more and more angry as the time went by. First her sister abandons her for the second time, then this magical Jack Frost leaves her while he's helping her. Anna finally just stood up and walked to her horse.

_Fine, I'll do this on my own. _She thought furiously. What else was she supposed to do? Sit around and wait until Jack came back or Elsa walked back down the mountain?

She mounted her horse, and went a ways up the mountain. As she went up, she thought of Kristoff. Not Elsa, not Jack, but Kristoff. She hadn't seen him in a few weeks. He'd been really busy with work; he now owned this ice company, with Anna's help of course. But she only saw him a few times a month now.

Anna realized that it seemed like almost everyone was leaving her. She was alone, and most of the people she cared about the most had abandoned her. She knew Kristoff didn't mean too, and Elsa did, and who knew what Jack meant, but they all left. That's what mattered.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Jack woke up still in that dark place. He groggily moved his head around to explore, then realized he was in a giant bag. He groaned, knowing where he was, and opened the bag. He saw North standing in front of the bag, with Bunny and Tooth there.

"Where's Sandy?" Was all he said as he climbed out of the bag. He got major déjà vu as he was getting out; of the first time he had met all of them. Except Sandy had been there.

"Sandy is doing job." North said with a big smile. "Hello, Jack." Jack smiled at him, realizing that it had been a while since he had seen them.

Bunny looked grumpy as always, and Tooth wasn't even paying attention. She was talking to her fairies, collecting teeth.

"Did you really need to shove me in a bag again?" Jack wasn't mad this time, he was just completely baffled why North liked doing that to him so much.

"Eh come off it mate. It was easier to send the yetis after ya instead of me searching bloody everywhere for ya." Bunny sounded annoyed, but his little smile gave it away.

Jack saw it and said with a smirk, "Aw, you missed me."

Bunny dropped his smile after that.

"Hey, back to business!" North put his hands up and looked at Jack. "Where have you been past few months?" North looked at him, narrowing one eye and arching his other eyebrow.

"Uh, this, uh, little place. With that girl… remember?" He blushed a little, and put his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed.

North smiled a little, but then turned serious. "Jack, where is little place on the globe?" He gestured to the globe with his head.

Jack looked at him, wondering why he was being so abrupt. But he just shrugged, and flew up to the globe, going to point it out when he saw it. This tornado kind of thing, twisting and turning, black sand spewing every which way.

"It's… right… there…" Jack looked at the globe. "Anna, I abandoned her. Elsa!" He jolted up, remembering the girl he left and the girl he had to save. He was about to fly out the window, but north grabbed his hood.

"Hey- let-go!" Jack struggled, but North's grip was too tight. Jack gave up and just kind of hovered there.

"Jack, tell us everything." North looked at him sternly, and Tooth had finally fallen silent and joined them. Bunny looked at him, with a weird look.

Jack sighed. "It's a long story, and we don't have a lot of time."

They all looked at him, as if waiting for him to finish his story. "What?" Jack asked. He put his hands up and said, "That's all. Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

They all looked at each other, and Tooth said, "You really haven't figured it out?" Now it was Jack's turn to look at her expectantly.

"Figured what out?!" Tooth looked at Bunny, who nodded for her to continue.

"Jack… that tornado on the globe is over Arendelle, was it? Anyways, it's over Arendelle for a reason. And all those nightmares, and her running away, maybe Pitch has-" Jack didn't let her finish. He realized where she was going with her sentence.

Pitch had done something more to Elsa than just give her nightmares. That meant something was wrong with Elsa right now. Jack flew out of the window, not bothering to see if the rest of the Guardians were following Jack.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Anna was at the door of the ice castle. She took a deep breath. _Knock. Just knock, Anna. Why aren't you knocking? Come on, don't you know how to knock? _Anna took a deep breath, and was about to knock, then decided at the last minute to just shove the door open.

She was going to go in and try to be calm with Elsa, talk with her still and try to figure out what's going on, but be calm. But that all flew out the window, and her emotions got the best of her.

She barged in, yelling "Elsa, I've had it with you! You shut me out your whole life, and then abandon me with no explanation, then you do it again?! I don't understand! Why do you think that you have to keep shutting the world out?!" She walked in, anger rolling off of her. She tried to make herself understand Elsa's point of view. But it was hard. And Anna didn't know why.

Elsa was standing in the foyer, at the bottom of the stairs. Almost like she was waiting for Anna. Anna looked at Elsa, waiting for her to say something. She leaned into the direction Elsa was. Elsa just stared at Anna, with absolutely no expression on her face at all.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything? At least last time you said something! Now I just get the cold shoulder? What the hell Elsa?! Stop staring at me and just say something!" Anna screamed the last part at Elsa, feeling tears well up.

"Why do you keep leaving me Elsa?" Anna whispered the last question, and sat on the cold floor of the magnificent castle. She sniffed, and felt tears start to just roll down her face.

She heard Elsa start to move, and she looked up. Elsa was walking straight toward her, and she put her hand out.

"Elsa?" Anna started to get up, when this black stuff swirled around Elsa's arm, and straight to Anna.

"Elsa?!" Was the last thing Anna could get out before the world went black.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Jack went as fast as the wind would take him. He was on his way to Arendelle, to find Anna and Elsa. He felt horrible. But he didn't let himself think until he got the Elsa and Anna. He didn't want to let himself think of the worst. _I'm sorry Elsa._

It felt like it took hours to get there, but who knew how long it actually was.

Jack got close enough to see the kingdom, but flew straight over. He headed for the mountain, not slowing until he saw it. This giant, brilliant, icy wonder. It was beautiful. He had never been there, he wanted Elsa to take him. And she promised she would. In a way, she kind of did bring him to the ice castle. But it wasn't the way they both wanted.

He flew through the open doors, and slid along the ground. He heard North and Tooth and Bunny outside, but he didn't take notice of them. He was only searching for Anna and Elsa. Instead of them, though, he saw a redhead laying on the ground, now with a streak of black in her hair, and a pile of black sand scattered next to her.

**Sooo we got a snowday today! The only reason I was able to get this chapter up today! I made it longer, and I'll get another one up this weekend. Sorry for the big time gaps in between chapters! I'm trying! (: **

**Anyways, tell me what ya think! I love feedback! I hope you guys liked this chapter! (: **

**And about that other frozen fanfic I might do, I think I am gonna do it, but after this story is done! And I would tell ya what the twist is, but I don't want someone to take it since it might be awhile before I get to it! But if I start it soon, I'll give ya a heads up!(:**

**Anyways, thank you all** **SOOOO much! For everything! XD **


End file.
